


Feels Wrong

by MamaPiimp



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPiimp/pseuds/MamaPiimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite an extremely rocky history, how should she react to finding out Hoxton's been taken to jail? Just a drabble that was a request on how I feel Clover would react to the news. (Minor Implied CloverxHoxton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> B's Note - Another tumblr prompt based drabble. Someone asked me how my portrayal of Clover would react to news of Hoxton being taken to prison. Not the neatest or better of my writings but hey, the person who asked for it liked it so why not share it with others? (Vague CloverHoxton)
> 
> [R&R/Constructive Criticism is welcome but not required]

People get replaced, that happens in the work if you have a crew. She knew that, didn't make this paper traveling through the Underground any easier too read. Most heisters at least heard of the Payday Gang, whoever hadn't were new or veterans who didn't give two shits about anyone not from their circles. Much like when news spread of him being put in prison, she tore the news paper down with a frown.

_He's not some chess piece._

_This is beyond wrong._

She probably spent another two hours letting out her aggressions, not knowing details. Clover relied heavily on details, so not knowing who replaced or why he was replaced would drive her crazy. Of course the leader won't tell, not with the heat still scoping around to take the other crew members in. Clover was glad she wasn't in D.C., she'd probably threaten that American flag masked heister for letting Hoxton being taken.  _Her Hoxton_.

_This is all wrong._

_Make it right._

No one asked much when she then started searching for prints of where he was, still a rookie yet she wanted to bust him out. She'd try to save him, before it was too long gone.


End file.
